Dog with a Gift
Avery's birthday was coming up and Stan was having a hard time trying to figure out what to get her. Stan was feeling guilty that they were best friends yet he had no idea on what she wanted. STANS POV(his head) Come on Stan think. What do humans like? Oh oh I know they like bones, chasing cars , and digging holes. Oh wait that's what I like. Wiat I got it! Humans are always grooming themselves so much. I never understood why they take showers every day. I role aroud in garbage all the time and I only take a bath ounce a month. Anyway I should get her some soaps or something. No that's a dumb idea. Hey maybe I should ask Tyler if he has an idea on what I could get her. He always has the best ideas … well most of the time. Stan walked in to Tylers room were he was watching T.V. "Hey Tyler what's up?" Nothing much, Stan just watching T.V. "Can I ask u a question Tyler?" That depends I probly wont be much help if the questions either about school, girls, or something a smart person would say. "No its nothing like that I was wondering what I should get Avery for her birthday?" A BMX bike she definatly wants one of those. "That's what you want, Tyler". Haha can't blame a guy for trying. "Ya ive tried that one a few times myself. But what are you getting Avery"?I have the perfect gift for her. Check it out Tyler said while motioning to a cardboard cutout of himself. "Wow it looks just like you She's gonna love it". Of coarse she will who wouldn't want a cardboard cut out of me. "Weeeeeeeeeell". Stan don't answer that. "Wait didn't you get that for her birthday last year"? Ya but she gave it back. I figure she'll love it 2x better getting it for the second time. "Well you're the math genius". "Cant argue with that logic… mostly because I don't know what logic means". Im not sure what you could get Avery for her birthday maybe you should go ask Chloe. You know her and her crzy ideas maybe she might be able to help. "Of course Chloe. Why didn't I think of that"? "Hey Tyler do you know where she is"? Either somewhere eating candy or somewhere making trouble. Come to think of it the last time I saw her was at thw water park. 'You left Chloe at the water park…again?" Ya odd that seems to happen a lot she's there so much the employee's know her by name. "When do you think she'll be home?" Soon she's probly annoying the heck out of the employee's right now. "Thanks for the advice Tyler when she gets home". Bye Stan. With that Stan leaves Tylers room and goes outside to dig holes while he waits to see Chloe. That Chloe, always getting lost. They should put a chip in her like they did with me. Maybe I do have good idea's sometimes. People should start listening to their dogs more often … well if more dogs talked. As Stan was digging holes he noticed someone digging next to him. It was Chloe. "Chloe hi". "Why are you digging in the yard "? Im searching for buried treasure. "Wow you mean humans just leave their treasures here in the ground"? Yup. "That's amazing"! Ya but all I ever find when Im digging out here is dog bones. "Hey those are mine"! "Maybe I shouldn't put my treasures in holes in the ground like humans do". After about fifteen minutes of digging Stan remembered why he wanted to see Chloe. By now Chloe was sitting under a tree and eating some candy she pulled from her hair. Stan always did wonder why other humans didn't keep stuff in their hair like Chloe does. Stan walks over to Chloe and sits under the tree with her. "Hey Chloe why don't other humans keep stuff in their hair like you do"? "It sounds like an awesome idea". Its because its such a great idea that if everyone used it then the world would explode." Hmmm that makes sense. I like your logic… well that is if I knew what logic meant". Stan realizing he got side-tracked rememberes what he was gonna ask Chloe. (Stan thinking) Tyler wasn't much help but surely Chloe will know what to get Avery for her birthday. She seems to have an answer for every question I ask her. Without her I would never have known that T.V. is just little people shrunk by fairies and forced to act for their entertainment. Or that penguins are black and white because they think colors are over-rated. I do too I cant see colors but if I could wouldn't have a favorite one. Wow Chloe's been home for thirty minutes (at least I think its been thirty minutes that's how long it feels in dog years) and I haven't even asked what I should get Avery for her birthday. That seems to happen a lot around Chloe. I wonder why I always get distracted when shes around? Maybe fairies put a spell on her that makes her distracting. Ya that's probly it shes always saying how fairies put spells on people all the time. Hey maybe that's why I can talk. Oh no im getting distracted again. I better ask Chloe before I get side-tracked even more. "Chloe what are you getting Avery for her birthday"? That's easy im getting her a squake a half squirrel and a piece of cake. "Are you sure about that"? "The last time you gave someone a squake your dad ended up going to the hospital and getting his stomach pumped". Oh ya that's true then ill just piggieback off of Tyler's gift like last year. "Oh oh oh can I have the squake then"? Sure its in the fridge. "Darn I don't have thumbs to open the fridge I hope I can get to it before Bennett does". Unlike last time. "Anyway what do you think Avery wants for her birthday"? Probly some more paints she's running out. "How would you know"? I used some of her paints to paint my room wall. By the way do you think I could say you did that? "Ya sure if I could crash a car then I suppose I could paint a wall too". Thanks Stan you're the best Chloe said while hugging Stan. "No you're the best you seem to always have all the answers". That's because I watch the T.V. a lot. The little people in the T.V. really know what their doing. With that Stan and Chloe walk into the house. Stan satisfied knowing what to get Avery for her birthday and also a little disturbed that Chloe keeps digging up his treasures. "I need to put a bell on her"